Phone A Friend
by nashi-hime
Summary: Mizuiro insists that Keigo tell their friends about their secret relationship, be he doesn't feel ready for that yet.


Fanfiction of July, number twenty-five

Fanfiction of July, number twenty-five. I'm using a couple I thought up/ discovered on my own! Yay! Well, it was on the Internet, but I taught myself about it though the books :). Well, Enjoy the smexiness! Oh, and sorry for Keigo's OOC-ness, but he need to be smexier and more appealing to little Mizuiro!

……….

Keigo continued to lock lips with his lover up until the school bell rang, but they didn't care, the kept right on it until first-period-end bell rang. Keigo unleashed his grip on his young love and took a step back. "How was that; better?" he asked. Mizuiro wiped his lips on his sleeve. "A little wet, but it was better. But next time, could we do it a little farther from the dumpster? It lessened the mood…" he said, taking Keigo's hand and kissing it. Keigo returned the favor by licking the tip of Mizuiro's nose, causing him to blush and giggle. "Now, I hate to say this, but let's get to class," Keigo suggested, "You go first, I'll come in in a few minutes; if we come in at the same time, people will become suspicious…"

"Wow Keigo, how long did it take you to think of that one?" Mizuiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Keigo said, giving Mizuiro a light peck on the head as he passed.

…

"Wow, that test was tough, wasn't it?" Keigo whined, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he and Mizuiro walked home. "I'm asking you, Mizuiro, what did you think of the test?"

"Oh, it-it was okay…" Mizuiro trailed.

"Hey, 'something wrong?" Keigo asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Oh, um…do you have any plans on telling people about, you know,…us?"

"Hmm? Us, like as a couple? Not yet. I might, but not unless you want me too. Why?"

"I just, don't want you to; yet. I want to do it with you."

"Sure. Why'd that pop up just now?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure everyone _thinks_ something's going on between us, and there are some nasty rumors, too, so we might as well tell them, right?"

"Maybe, but you still don't sound to sure…" Keigo said, stopping at a drink machine to buy a few sodas.

"I'm not. Make a decision for me…"

"I had to make a decision for you before, and remember how well that turned out?"

"So maybe leaving your room unlocked while we kissed was a bad idea, but your also asked me out when I was too shy to ask you out, and that turned out good, didn't it?" Mizuiro purred, snuggling up to his boyfriend. Keigo slipped the sodas into his backpack, leaving one out for him and Mizuiro to share. "We'll see…" he said. He knew that Mizuiro wasn't really ready to tell everybody about their relationship.

After dropping off Mizuiro at his house, kiss goodbye included, Keigo finished walking home. "I'm back," he called to his sister, who was sprawled out on the couch.

"Hey; you're boyfriend not here?" she asked, not bothering to turn away from the television screen.

"Eh? Boyfriend?"

"You know, your little guy-friend. Uhh, your friend! Mizuiro! The black haired one!"

"Oh, sorry, I was thrown off by 'boyfriend'…" Keigo said, walking into his room and shutting the door behind him.

"Sheesh; moody much…" Mizuho said to herself. Meanwhile, Keigo picked up the phone in his room, dialing a familiar number.

"Hey, is Mizuiro available?"

"Oh, yes he is," the woman on the other line said. Keigo could hear her calling for his little boyfriend. "Yes?" Mizuiro asked on the other line, "Keigo? Is that you? Why did you call? We could have talked outside my house…"

"Yeah, but you're cuter sounding on the phone…" Keigo said, sending a phone smile down the line.

"Well, did you want something?" Mizuiro asked.

"Yeah, did you want me to call Ichigo and tell him?"

"Yes," Mizuiro said firmly.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Quick, do it before I stop you and regret it!" Mizuiro practically yelled down the phone line. Keigo heard a knock on his door.

"Tell your little boyfriend to keep it down, I can hear him all the way out here! And hurry up; we have only one phone, and I need to use it too!" Keigo resumed talking when he saw his deranged sister's shadow leave from under the door, her footsteps muffled by the carpet outside.

"Really?" Keigo asked again, messing with his boyfriend.

"Really!" Mizuiro finished, hanging up the phone. Keigo sighed.

_Stubborn, but that's why I love him! _Keigo reminded himself in his head. He quickly dialed Ichigo's number.

"He-llo?" a familiar voice said on the other end of the line.

"Ichigo? It's me, Keigo. Mizuiro wants me to tell you something…"

……….

Uggh, still ten o' clock curfew, but if my brother can stay up and watch TV, then I can be on the computer… It's so late because I'm reading "Twilight" (by Stephenie Meyer) book reviews, the ones with one out of five stars. They're awesome, and most are longer than this fanfiction! Well, I hope you enjoyed the story! I kept misspelling his name "Miziro" and once, "Mizuro", hehe; they'd be cute nicknames from Keigo for him! Yay, guy –tender-love!


End file.
